This invention relates generally to the field of plumbing and more specifically to pressure valve inlet cover system.
Plumbing lines may be clogged or blocked for any number of reasons. In certain situations it is advantageous to clear the line before performing work on the system. In prior art, plumbers have used various pumps and air pressurizers to clear the line, but did not have access to a fitted cap with inlet valve according to the present invention. In certain cases, the plumber would cup his hand over a line and insert a bike pump through an opening formed by his thumb and forefinger and attempt to create an airtight seal through which the pump would blow air. The pressurized air would if of sufficient pressure, push the water or other obstruction through the line, clearing the line for further work. This system has several disadvantages among which are the lack of tightness to the seal and general inefficiency in the process. Other systems that apply air pressure on lines are generally to seal off the line to check for leaks and are not suitable for the purpose of clearing the line in a simple and efficient manner.